An Empty Treehouse
by Raloire
Summary: A series of multiple Guardian AUs, where Clementine's safety is left in the hands of pretty much anyone. Latest Guardian - Russell - Part 1
1. Vince Part 1

**Guardian - Vince**

* * *

**Quickly**

Sandra turns to her and tells her to grab her things quickly as she packs food into the car.

**Scratch**

Clementine watches her from the backseat at Sandra continues to scratch the bandage on her arm.

**Swerve **

Sandra's head slams against the steering wheel as the car swerves to the right, colliding with a nearby wall.

**Rise**

"Sandra?"

**Child-lock**

Backing up in her seat, she rattles the door handle and fear fills up the car as Sandra's arm swings in her direction.

**Back and Forth**

Eyes dart back and forth between the monster and the hammer before she visibly gulps and makes a choice.

**Crack**

It doesn't take much for the hammer to crack the monster's skull, the car crash has already done some damage, the hard part was pulling it out again.

**Splatter**

Blood has splattered all over her clothes and is slowly pooling out of the monster's disfigured skull.

**Tap**

She cries and hugs her walkie-talkies until there's a hesitant tap on the car window.

**Swear**

"Holy shit."


	2. Bonnie Part 1

**Guardians – Bonnie, Dee and Leland**

* * *

**Push**

Lee pushes the car with all of his weight but it just won't budge.

**Pull**

A hand clutches the back of his shirt, drags him down behind the car and he screams as four more hands hungrily start to pull him in different directions.

**Run**

Gritting her teeth, she sprints in the other direction and she keeps running even after the screams stop and her lungs start to sting.

**Fuel**

The car runs out of fuel barely two days in and their already on edge, the only thing that keeps them from falling into an argument about it is a little girl who cautiously approaches them, walking up to them slightly red in the face and out of breath.

**In the Back**

Clementine sits in the back of the car next to a sleeping red-haired woman while Dee and Leland go looking for fuel.

**Distant**

She turns, watching the buildings get smaller and smaller in the distance before a sudden realisation slips into her gut and coils around it, constricting as she stares down at her hands.

**Gone**

"My walkie-talkie's gone, I, I must've dropped it."

**Verge**

Bonnie wakes up next to a little girl who's on the verge of tears at the thought of never seeing her parents again.

**Introductions**

Dee introduces the two of them after reassuring Clementine that her parents will find her on their way to town, so long as they stick close to the road.

**Count**

Sitting next to Bonnie they count each car that passes by their camp in a small competition to pass the time; Clem counts red and yellow while Bonnie counts blue and green.


	3. Russell Part 1

**Guardian – Russell**

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Lee bandages his leg up in the treehouse and tells her that they should leave tomorrow to make sure they don't forget anything.

**Sticky Notes**

Clementine packs a bag and sticks a note on the fridge for her parents to find.

**Pass by**

They keep quiet and try to pass by a small group of walkers as they head to Macon.

**Cornered**

Swinging the hammer forward Lee raises his other arm to protect Clementine as the two of them are gradually cornered by Walkers.

**Up**

There's a gunshot and a swing of an axe and suddenly things are looking up.

**Teamwork**

Lee and Steve quickly make a good team and even though he's still limping for the rest of the day the two of them manage to wipe out the area of walkers on their own while Clementine gets to know the rest of the group.

**Hell no**

"Steve we are _not _killing these people; we're not killing anyone!"

**Calm**

Russell somehow find their arguing calming, at least he wasn't the only one who knew Steve was wrong.

**Crayons**

He brought back some crayons he found while looking for food sure, but that didn't mean he expected Clementine to invite him to draw with her staring him down with this strange puppy-dog stare until he took hold of the green one and sat down nearby her.

**Down**

There's a gunshot, Lee hits the ground with a thud and Clementine watches and screams.


End file.
